Roxas' OTHER Journal
by brightmoor
Summary: Warning: contains... Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. AkuRoku. Innuendo. Hopefully, humor. That is all. I'm sorry it changed from humor and innuendo to semi-serious.
1. Day 43

Day 43.

Axel sometimes looks at me strangely when we eat ice cream after missions. He shifts around as though he's uncomfortable, too. I wonder if there's something he wants to tell me...?


	2. Day 57

Day 57.

My journal went missing a few days ago. Axel returned it this morning. He said that he'd just found it and that he hadn't done anything to it, but I checked just to make sure. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, but some of the pages were kind of sticky. I guess that was weird.


	3. Day 60

Day 60.

I saw Marluxia glaring at Axel earlier. He looked angry, so I decided not to say anything. It was weird because Marluxia usually glares at me—I know that he wants my Keyblade. I didn't know whether to ask Axel what was going or, or to keep my mouth shut. I didn't say anything to either of them, because I had a mission with Larxene today.


	4. Day 61

Day 61.

I asked Axel last night. He sleeps on the top bunk, so I just said it. Here's how it went, kinda:

"Ax?"

"What? I'm tryin'a sleep."

"Why was Marluxia glaring at you earlier?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

"Really nothing?"

"Yes."

Then he threw his pillow at me, so I decided to shut up.


	5. Day 62

Day 62.

I went on missions like normal today. Larxene and Xion seemed more angsty than usual. I wonder if they're just mad about losing to Luxord again? They just played poker, so I don't see why they're so upset. Axel said that it was a different type of poker than I was used to. Then he started laughing for some reason.


	6. Day 67

Day 67.

I saw Marluxia glare at Axel again today. It's starting to scare me a little, because I don't know why they're mad at each other, and neither of them will tell me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong! Demyx says that Marluxia's always like this, but I don't know what to think about it.


	7. Day 69 hehe

Day 69.

I asked Vexen what he thought was going on. He didn't actually say anything, but he threw a book a the door and told me to go away. Axel still won't tell me anything. Why? Aren't we friends?


	8. Day 74

Day 74.

Saix is mad at Marluxia for spending so much time in his greenhouse. Does Saix know what's happening with Axel? I don't like Marluxia, but I want to know what's wrong.

Luxord and I went on a mission, but we didn't talk other than for instructions.


	9. Day 75

Day 75.

I overheard Marluxia talking to Axel this morning. This is what I can remember:

"You have to stop it." (Marluxia)

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything wrong. _Anything_, got it?" (Axel)

"You may deny it., but Number I won't be very happy when he finds out."

"I'm _not_ doing anything wrong."

"It's not permitted here. It's not even possible. You can't fall in love—you don't even have a heart."

I ran down the hallway. I wonder who Axel's in love with...?


	10. Day 76

Day 76.

Axel grabbed my shoulder on the staircase this morning. He told me that he knew I was listening yesterday. He didn't say anything else.

I had a mission with Lexaus.


	11. Day 79

Day 79.

I haven't talked to Axel since the staircase thing. Marluxia hasn't either, I think. Axel looks at him with a weird look on his face--it's kind of sad and king of angry. It's weird.


	12. Day 80

Day 80.

Mission with Demyx. We didn't have ice cream like Axel and Xion and me usually do. Demyx is my friend, but not like them.

Axel spoke to me after lights-out:

"You awake?"

"Yeah."

"You mad at me?"

"No."

"You want to know what Marluxia and I meant?"

"...Yeah."

"Tomorrow. Hey, go to sleep, got it?"


	13. Day 81

Day 83.

He told me right when I woke up. Well, he was a zombie, so I started the conversation, but still:

"So what were you talking about? You and Marluxia?"

"Huh? Oh. He thinks that Nobodies can't feel emotions. Love, for example."

"And?"

"And I am. In love, I mean."

"With who?"

"Ah, that wasn't part of the deal."

He was right, but I wanted to know. Darn it!

Mission with Vexen. He scares me.


	14. Day 84

Day 84.

Axel still won't tell me who. I really want to know... Marluxia might, but I don't like him. He's still not in a good mood, either. Did Axel say something stupid?

I went on a recon mission with Lexaeus.


	15. Day 86

Day 86.

Lights out last night:

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you soon. I'm preparing myself."

"For what?"

He pretended to be asleep.

I don't know if you can hear someone being happy, but I think he heard me smiling.


	16. Day 88

Day 88.

He actually told me yesterday, but I couldn't write a thing. Here's what happened:

"Roxas?"

"Will you tell me already!"

"Yeah. Um."

"Um what?"

"I can't. I can't say it."

"Axel! It's been weeks. Can't you? Please?"

". I love you, Roxas."

I had to sit down. There was nobody else in the Grey Area, so he sat down next to me.

"Me?"

"I wanted to prove Marluxia and Xemnas wrong at first, but I started growing attached to you. I did prove them wrong, and I got you out of the deal... right?"

I didn't say anything for a while, but then I realized something.

I had to say what I'd really known for a long time.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

I think I'll be a lot happier from now on.


End file.
